Aster Family (JJBA:AYA)
Category: } The Aster Family is a family of a single father, his now-deceased wife, and his two sons, all of which are Stand users who are featured in JoJolion:AYA. The father is William "Wing-Ding" Aster, the mother is Abigail "Calibri" Herrmann-Aster, and the sons are Samuel "Sans" Aster and Patrick "Papyrus" Aster. Appearance Abigail's appearance is not known since no one remembers what she looks like and there are no surviving photos. William is a pale 5'7" man who is extremely skinny, weighing only around 110 lbs. William is always wearing a black turtleneck, black pants, and black boots with a lab coat over top of it. He has pale blue eyes with very bad vision so he wears black rimmed glasses. He has a scar above his right eye that makes his right eye permanently squinting and he has circular burn marks on the fronts and backs of his hands. William has short, black hair that is always messy-looking but really isn't. Due to bone problems, William's jaw is slightly misaligned so when he smiles it is tilted towards the right side of his face. Samuel is a super pale 5'3" guy who is a bit overweight, about 180 lbs. Samuel wears a white t-shirt, black shorts, and white socks with pink slippers when being casual but in the lab he wears the same outfit with a lab coat over it. Samuel has deep blue eyes that always look sunken in even when he is in good health. Samuel has pale white hair and a constant smile that is larger than normal. Samuel likes to keep his hands in his pockets as his hands are covered in burn scars from his work. Patrick is a pale, and very tall, 6' guy who, like his father, is very skinny, weighing around 115 lbs. His hair is a pale blonde and his eyes are an orange-tinted brown. Patrick wears a multitude of different t-shirts, mostly red or with red designs, either white shorts or white pants, red boots, and a large red scarf. When it is cold, Patrick will sometimes choose to wear his gloves which are modified red oven mitts. Patrick, though much taller than his brother, is actually much younger which is obvious up close since Samuel has obvious wrinkles and stress while Patrick has none at all. Personality Not much is known about Abigail except that Samuel said she was the most kind person in the world. William is gruff, serious, and sometimes even terrifying. He always has a serious face around coworkers and never cracks a smile but at home he is a smiling, laughing, and caring father who loves his family. When his wife died he had horrible depression that led him to overwork himself and ignore his children though he still loved them deep down. Samuel on the surface seems like a small man with a big job and an even larger sense of humor but underneath he is constantly battling emotional trauma and sickness. He uses his unusually large smile to hide the pain he feels from others and even his only brother but Patrick has been quoted saying he "hears Samuel crying himself to sleep some nights" showing that it is still a large problem. Patrick is a caring soul who wouldn't hurt a fly and is always very straightforward about his emotions. He is always full of energy and hope and believes that anyone can be a good person if they just try. He is still a bit naive since he was raised by his brother but he doesn't let anything stop him. Synopsis 'History' William "Wing-Ding" Aster & Abigail "Calibri" Herrmann-Aster William G. Aster is a scientist, a particle physicist to be specific, and the head of his department as well as being a Stand user from birth. His Stand let him do strange things that no-one understood and caused people to compare him to Wing Dings which he later took as his nickname. Through his job he met Abigail Herrmann, another scientist and Stand user who was notorious for using Calibri font on everything to the point she was called "Calibri", and began working with her, leading to them building a relationship and them being married. After being married for 6 years, they decided they wanted to try for a kid and they succeeded and had their oldest child, Samuel Aster. The two loved their child and managed to balance their jobs and family well so they decided they wanted another child. Four years after Samuel's birth, after an extremely long and tough pregnancy, Abigail was rushed to the hospital. It was there she gave birth to Patrick Aster, their second child, but soon after began bleeding profusely and the doctor's couldn't save her. Following her death, William promised himself that he would take care of his work and his sons equally but this proved to be too much for him and he constantly overworked himself to the point of exhaustion, leaving Samuel to take care of Patrick. Eventually, this proved to be his end and, during a trial-run of a new particle collider, he collapsed and was taken to the hospital where he died soon after. Following his death, Samuel-now a 18 year old college graduate with an IQ well over 170 and a Doctorate's degree in Physics-continued to take care of Patrick and got a job at the same lab his father worked at but he always felt like he was being watched by his father which was not too far off because William's Stand allowed him to linger after his death and watch over his sons. Samuel "Sans" Aster & Patrick "Papyrus" Aster Samuel and Patrick are the sons of William and Abigail Aster, Samuel being four years older than his brother but eventually being a foot and a half shorter, and natural born Stand users. After their mother died and their father began overworking himself, Samuel started taking care of his brother and essentially raised him. Samuel is extremely smart, so smart in fact that he got his Doctorates in Physics at age 18, and could answer almost any question but still kept his sense of humor and always told jokes, though he secretly told them to hide the emotional pain, which led his brother to grow up both loving and slightly hating puns. His laid back, joking attitude led him to get the nickname "Comic Sans" which was later shortened to "Sans". Samuel used his intellect to get a position at the same lab his father worked at and utilized his Stand's abilities to be even more effective with his job. Him and his brother moved to Japan so that he could continue studying physics and so his brother could start his professional restaurant. Patrick, being the little brother raised by his older brother, always admired his brother, even if his puns got frustrating, and loved him greatly. His brother taught him the Kindness and Friendliness that both school and his father didn't teach so that he would be a nicer person than he was. Patrick was always expected to be as smart as his brother but, though he wasn't dumb at all, he was never on the same level as his brother but it never kept him down for long. Patrick is straightforward, kind, and always looking to make new friends, even when his kindness and mercy gets him horribly hurt. Patrick decided he would use the cooking skills he had and the abilities his Stand gave him to become a master chef and, after studying for years and years, became a top chef with his own restaurant in the town of Morioh. His sharp and straightforward manner to how he talked, even when being kind and caring, earned him the nickname "Papyrus" with his friends. Abilities and Powers Each member of the family is not suited for combat physically and has no experience fighting by themselves but each also has a Stand. Abigail-Stand: Walkin' On The Sun (Close-Range Support Stand) * Though there is little information on Abigail herself, William kept documented records of the abilities of her Stand: Walkin' On The Sun. Abigail's Stand had no physical appearance but created a short range aura that made people inside it more energetic and made them immune to certain effects like radiation, heat, and acid. Her Stand was especially helpful in her job but it couldn't stop her from dying when a stand ability was truly needed. William-Stand: Shot In The Dark (Close-Range Combat/Ability Stand) * William's Stand has almost unnecessary amounts of information about it so it is easy to find out what his stand, Shot In The Dark, can do. Shot In The Dark is a close range ability stand that can be brought out to use in combat. Its ability is to manipulate shadows into a liquid form where it can be shaped and solidified to make almost anything and the liquid can be put inside people to partially sustain their life after a would-be fatal wound though they have to travel in the darkness to be seen or they are invisible and their speech is altered into a form that is difficult to translate into any language. The Stand can be brought out to reveal a 9 foot tall solid black figure with a white mask-it has a normal left eye, a squinted right eye, a slanted smile, and cracks extending above the right eye & below the left eye-and its hands are skeletal with holes through them. Samuel-Stand: Reality Check (Close-to-Long Range Combat/Ability Stand) * Samuel's Stand, Reality Check, is an ability stand with a combat form like his father but he has a much longer range than his father. Reality Check has a multitude of abilities that can be used without its combat form and they are as follows: Distort Check-Ability to see rips and damage done to the space-time continuum as well as be unaffected by Time Stopping or Space Changing abilities like The World or The Hand, Blink-Ability to teleport short distances as long as the user is out of every human's field of vision, Skull Fracture-Ability to use the materials within one's own body that the Stand has collected over time to summon bone like projectiles which can be thrown or slid across the ground. When summoned as a combat Stand, Reality Check gains two new abilities and a form, being a skeleton of Samuel's height & wearing the same outfit, and its new abilities are Karmic Retribution-The Stand will judge your conscience and its attacks will deal damage to who it attacks based on your 'Level Of Violence', and Megalomania-The ability to have its attacks deal damage to one's very soul instead of their body. Samuel uses his Stand to protect people in his workplace and find problems that will happen in the near future by looking at the space-time continuum. Patrick-Stand: Bonescuffle (Mid-Range Ability Stand) * Patrick's Stand, Bonescuffle, is like his mother's Stand in that it has an ability, or rather multiple, but no form. Bonescuffle has 4 main abilities that it gives its user: Blue Spirit-Automatic ability that holds people in place while they speak with its user so that they can speak without interruption, Burning Passion-Ability that lets its user light small fires with their hands that can cook but cannot harm people, NYEH HEH HEH!(self-named)-Ability that makes the user seem more friendly & inviting and slightly calms people around the user, Peace & Love-Ability that makes any food made by the user heal minor wounds that the people eating it have. Patrick uses these abilities to make himself a better cook and a better person which lets him climb all the way to the top. Gallery TBA | Trivia * The 4 members of the family are named after characters from the game Undertale and related Fanmade series. Sans, Papyrus, and W. D. Gaster from Undertale and Herrmann from the Ask Frisk and Co. Undertale AU Ask Blog series. * All of the Stands except for Abigail's have references to the characters they are based on: Shot In The Dark is a reference to W. D. Gaster's theme Dark Darker Yet Darker, Reality Check is a remix of Sans' theme Megalovania called Reality Check Through The Skull, Bonescuffle is a remix of Papyrus' theme Bonetrousle. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Stand users